vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Battra
Larva= |-| Adult= Summary Battra is a dark moth kaiju which first appeared in the 1992 film Godzilla vs. Mothra. A creation of the Earth itself, Battra was tasked with destroying all threats to the global ecosystem, which at the time of its creation were ancient humans who through advanced technology had gained control of the world's weather. Unfortunately, Battra ended up doing more harm than good as it rampaged across the planet, and in attempting to destroy ancient humanity, Battra came into conflict with Mothra and the two battled it out. After an intense fight, Mothra arose victorious and sealed Battra in the North Sea, where he would remain in slumber for the next 12,000 years. Millennia later, Battra was awakened after a meteorite impacted Siberia. He would make his way to Japan and again come into conflict with Mothra and faced a new foe in the form of Godzilla. Battra and Mothra eventually came to terms with one another and together went on to defeat Godzilla, though at the cost of Battra's life. In Battra's place, Mothra would become the Earth's new protector and also traveled to space in order to intercept an asteroid that would have destroyed the planet's ecosystem. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Battra, Black Mothra, Bad Mothra Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 12,000 years old. Height: 90 meters (295.276 ft), 90 meters long | 73 meters (239.501 ft) long, 180 meter (590.551 ft) wingspan Weight: 20,000 metric tons | 30,000 metric tons Classification: Rogue Divine Moth, kaiju Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Flight in adult form, Large horn on head and can swim and burrow underground in larva form. Attack Potency: Small Island level (His battle against Godzilla beneath the ocean caused a fissure to erupt and swallow them both) | Small Island level (Managed to inflict significant damage onto Godzilla, though it failed to kill him) Speed: Subsonic on the ground or in water, Supersonic+ flight speed in adult form (Mach 3) Lifting Strength: Class M (Easily on par with Godzilla) | Class M (Together with Mothra, Battra managed to lift Godzilla's 60,000 ton bulk and take him back to the ocean) Striking Strength: Class EJ (on par with Godzilla and Mothra) | Class EJ Durability: Small Island level (took several hits from Godzilla) | Small Island level Stamina: Very High (fought Godzilla to a standstill) | Very High (fought Godzilla and helped Mothra take him back to the ocean despite receiving fatal injuries beforehand) Range: Kaiju melee range, several hundred meters with Prism Beams. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: High, proved to be a cunning adversary to Godzilla and could communicate with Mothra to formulate a strategy. Weaknesses: In his larva form, Battra lacks proper control over his Prism Beams and when used they fly wildly about. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Prism Beams:' In both larva and adult forms, Battra can fire powerful beams of energy at his targets. He fires them from his horn and eyes while a larva, and from his eyes only when in adult form. Only in his adult form did Battra manage to gain proper control over this power. *'Energy Pulse:' In his larva form, Battra can utilize short-ranged pulses of energy to harm targets. *'Conductive Touch:' Battra can discharge harmful energy via contact in both of his forms. *'Horn:' His larval form has a very prominent horn which could be used as a bludgeoning weapon. Key: Larva | Adult Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Good Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Monsters Category:Tier 7